romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalky
Stalky the Stalker was originally the Fan-Made Original Character of Deviant Art user Zerrnichter who won the OC fan contest. He first appears in comic 86 where he puts a bra beside a sleeping Captain, so he can draw the Captain dressed up in it. Stalky believes Captain is female. Stalky even goes as far as entering Captain's room as he sleeps, and refills the mug. This led to fans speculating, that Stalky is the secret source of Captain's never ending tea supply. But it is unknown how long Stalky has already been following the squad. Stalky's gender has not yet been revealed on the three pages of the comic he has appeared in. Stalky is associated with the color pink. Background He first appeared whispering his own version of the poem "O Captain! My Captain!" and refilling Captain's mug while the later one was asleep. Stalky is mostly seen stalking and doing things like a nude portrait of Zee Captain, in an obvious parody of the Titanic movie. He later seems to have developed an obsession to catching the Lifealope in order to make a pair of fluffy slippers for the Captain from it's fur, much to the Lifealope's annoyance. He seems to lack real hunting skills, though, as the Lifealope has successfully escaped him more than once. His attempts may be futile anyway, as it is unclear, whether the avatar of life can actually be killed. The only reason Stalky may have survived the very hazardous chase so far himself, might be that the Lifealope's presence automatically healed him back up or even revived him several times already. Appearance Stalky wears a complete gas mask that covers his face with pink googles and a round filter with a frame connected to the googles's, that is giving him a slight skull-shaped visage. For unknow reasons, some kind of pink smoke with heart-shaped bubbles seens to be constantly coming out his mask's filter. He wears a camouflage military helmet and a complete backpack with matching pattern. A black military jacket with black gloves and matching pants and boots. Personality As a rarely seen character, his personality remains a mystery, besides his constant craving for spying on the Captain, that seems to drives him to insane actions at times. Skills and Equipment Stalky's headgear consists of a gas mask with big, pink-colored round lenses and as concave equally round filter right above his mouth and below the nose where pink smoke constantly flows out. He wears a set of military camouflage helmet and pack, black leather jacket reaching to his knees with matching gloves. His pants are identically black with military boots, and a pair of military binoculars are seen hanging by his side. His weapon of choice is a spade. As he managed to infiltrate the squad's HQ without being noticed, Stalky seems to have some abilities in hiding and sneaking. On the other hand, said HQ was lacking a few walls, so the difficulty level of that task might not have been that high. Pink Smoke For unknow reasons, Stalky seens to be always exhaling a pinkish smoke with heart-shaped bubbles, comically representing his addiction to Zee Captain. The properties of this smoke, or if it's real or just metaphoric are unknown. Category:Characters